


Plus One

by WanderingHobbit



Series: Sigh No More [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: DarkHawk, Demelza is his coworker, Jim is a hairstylist, M/M, Ross is Demelza's gay bff, WinterFRE2017, and he is reluctant to chop off his gorgeous flowing mane, mentions of Francis and Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: WinterFRE2017 prompt #78: I’m a hairdresser and you storm in with the most gorgeous mane I ever saw and no, I’m not going to give you a fucking buzz cut!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



> This is my very first attempt at writing DarkHawk so I apologize if it seems a bit bumpy. I want to dedicate this to My_Trex_has_fleas for writing such beautiful and unique and captivating DarkHawk stories and really being the one who got me into this ship in the first place! You deserve all the kudos for your stunning work!

Jim was still in the process of tidying up his work space from his last client when Demelza breezed through the archway and to her own space next to his. “I have a really big favor to ask of you,” she said in lieu of a greeting.

 

“Sure, what is it?” Jim asked as he swept the loose hair on the floor into a pile.

 

“My friend Ross is coming in today to get his hair cut for his cousin’s wedding but Caroline just called and claimed she has an emergency and I’m the only one she trusts to do her hair,” the redhead replied in a rush. Jim merely raised a brow at her, silently gesturing for her to continue. “Would you mind taking care of Ross for me? I already checked your schedule and you’re free. Please?”

 

Jim sighed heavily, exaggerating his reluctance even though they both knew he’d take her appointment anyways. “Fine, I guess so.”

 

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Demelza gave him a quick one-armed hug before rushing off to the front of the salon to greet Caroline. 

 

The two women came back, chatting happily together as Demelza ushered Caroline into the chair. Jim smiled at the blonde in greeting then headed for the back room to restock some of his supplies. Just as he went through the doorway, Ross walked in. Demelza, hearing the little bell ring as the front door opened and closed, walked back to the front to grab Ross and lead him back to Jim’s space. 

 

Ross sat in the chair that Demelza pointed to, listening to her reason for pawning him off on her coworker. He didn’t care all too much who cut his hair, just so long as it was done today so he could get Elizabeth off his back about it. She had insisted that it was far too long and messy for him to be in her wedding. Francis claimed that he didn’t mind, that Ross was his best man so it should be his decision, but the icy glare his fiancée sent him caused him to clamp his mouth shut and just agree with her.

 

Demelza left Ross and Caroline to talk while she went to fetch Jim from the back room. “Hey, Jim! Ross is here,” she informed the blond. 

 

He peeked out from behind a shelf at the sound of her voice and nodded. “Alright, give me a sec.” He grabbed what he needed from the shelf then turned back to her. They walked out of the room and back to the front of salon, and that was when Jim caught sight of the absolutely stunning man with gorgeous dark curls and hazel eyes sitting in his chair and froze. 

 

Demelza noticed Jim’s pause and looked back at him curiously. “What is it?” she asked him.

 

“He’s fucking gorgeous,” Jim whispers back.

 

“Who? Ross?” Demelza looks between the two men for a moment, a sly smirk curling across her lips. 

 

“Ross?” Jim looks at her. “Ross, as in your gay friend Ross?”

 

“Yes, that Ross.” The wicked smile on Demelza’s face stretches further. 

 

“I’m so fucking screwed,” Jim mutters, running his hands down his face. 

 

“Don’t be so dramatic!” The redhead claps him on the back. “Ross is a nice guy and super easy to talk to. You never know, you might just get a date out of this,” she winks at him before flouncing away. 

 

Jim shakes himself out of his stupor and hesitantly walks back to his space. “Hey, I’m Jim. Nice to meet you,” he says politely, smiling at Ross as he hold his hand out.

 

Ross looks up and his eyes widen as he takes in the beautiful blond man with soft curls that fall to his ears, blue eyes, and cute little dimples in his cheeks. He stares dumbfounded for a moment before catching himself and shaking Jim’s hand. “Ross,” he replies. “Dem talks about you a lot.”

 

Caroline and Demelza watch the exchange with wicked grins, glancing at each other in excitement over what they had just witnessed. “Interesting,” Caroline whispers to her friend. 

 

“Yes, very,” Dem replies. “Perhaps something can come of it.”

 

Jim bites his lower lip in an attempt to hide his very pleased smile over Ross’ reaction to seeing him. If that was anything to go by, Ross found him just as attractive as he found Ross. 

 

“Dem says you need a haircut for a wedding you’re attending this weekend,” Jim breaks the tension between him and Ross with typical hairstylist small talk.

 

“Yes, my cousin is getting married and I’m supposed to be the best man, but his fiancée won’t allow it unless I cut my hair. She says it’s too long and not classy enough for her wedding,” Ross informs him.

 

“Oh, I see,” Jim frowns at this. “Well, that’s a shame. For what it’s worth, I think it looks great on you.”

 

Ross smiles at Jim in the mirror, a small blush creeping into his cheeks and Jim finds him all the more attractive for it. “Thank you,” Ross says simply.

 

“So how short does your cousin’s fiancée want it?” Jim asks as he begins combing Ross’ curly mane out. 

 

The brunet sighs slightly, looking sadly at Demelza, who frowns and shrugs, before responding. “She wants it all gone.”

 

“Elizabeth wants him to get a buzz cut,” Dem tells Jim.

 

Jim blinks stupidly at this. “A buzz cut,” he says flatly. 

 

“Yep. I like Ross’ hair the way it is, too, but it is her wedding and we have to respect her wishes,”Demelza says as she applies color to Caroline’s hair. 

 

“No one expected Elizabeth to go all bridezilla on us because she’s usually so sweet and very kind, but it happened,” Caroline glances at Jim from the side of her eye. “Once the wedding is over she’ll be back to her sweet self again.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Jim says to Ross. “A fucking buzz cut.”

 

“I wish I were but Elizabeth insists. Francis, my cousin, begged me to just go along with it to keep the peace between them and I can’t say no that,” Ross shrugs unhappily. 

 

“I’m not going to give you a fucking buzz cut of all things,” Jim begins, but hurriedly finishes at the confused look Ross gives him. “I’ll cut your hair and make it look nice, don’t worry about that. But I am _not_ going to butcher your hair by giving you a damn buzz cut.”

 

Demelza nods approvingly. “See what you can do it without ruining it.”

 

“A fucking buzz cut my arse,” Jim mutters to himself as he readies the things he needs for Ross’ hair. 

 

Ross turns his face to the side and grins. He looks up and notices both Demelza and Caroline are staring at him in curiosity, though he can see the underlying amusement in both pairs of eyes. He simply winks at them before turning back to the mirror and studying Jim surreptitiously. 

 

Once Jim begins working on his hair, Ross’ attention is completely on the other man, watching his hands move and the expressions that flit across his face. The way Jim focuses so completely on the task in front of him draws the brunet in. Jim is very attractive in his opinion and Ross is beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t just bite the bullet and ask him out. He glances over at Demelza, who catches his eye. She nods slightly at Jim and raises her eyebrows, trying to convey her meaning without Jim noticing. Ross narrows his eyes at her and slowly glances back at Jim, then back to her once more. She catches on quickly and gives him a bright smile, nodding again before turning back to Caroline. The entire exchange goes completely unnoticed by Jim, luckily for Ross. He has no idea how he’s going to ask Jim out, all he knows is he desperately wants to. 

 

Just a few minutes later and Jim is done. He scrutinizes his work and clips a stray hair here and trims another one there. Finally he is satisfied and pulls the salon cape off with a flourish. “There,” he says smugly as he wipes a few strands of hair off Ross’ shoulder. “No fucking buzz cut for you, my friend.”

 

Demelza looks over and claps her hands happily at what she sees. “It looks great, Jim! I’m so glad you didn’t give in to what Elizabeth wanted.”

 

Ross was happy with it, too. Jim had cut most of his curly mane off and it was shorter than he had had it in a long while. It no longer fell past his ears and nearly to his shoulders and most of the curl was gone. Instead, it was short enough for Elizabeth’s tastes and could be styled easier but it still maintained some of it’s wild curl throughout, especially on top.

 

“I think Elizabeth will be happy with it, thank you,” Ross says to Jim as he absentmindedly messes with his new ‘do.

 

Jim watches him in the mirror, mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the man looking back at him. “You’re welcome,” he replies softly. 

 

Ross looks up and notices the way Jim is looking at him and he seizes his chance at asking the beautiful blond man out on a date. “You know, I’m not sure there’s a big enough tip I could give to thank you for saving me from Liz’s wrath,” he starts slowly. 

 

Demelza catches on quickly and adds, “He’s right, Jim. You did a wonderful job. Perhaps he should take you out for dinner or something. You know, as a thank you.” She and Caroline exchange sly smiles when Jim blushes. 

 

Jim glances back at Ross, who is looking at him hopefully. Then suddenly an idea comes to mind. “I’d like that very much,” he starts. He nearly forgets the rest of what he wants to say in the face of Ross’ blinding sunshine smile. “However, I was thinking you could take me as your plus one to this infamous wedding I’ve heard so much about. I’m quite interested in this bridezilla you’ve all talked about today.”

 

Ross just grins at him. “Sounds great. I’ll give you my number,” he gestures for Jim’s phone. 

 

Jim is just about to hand it to him when he suddenly pulls it back, leaving Ross to stare at him, confused and slightly hurt. “I’ll go out with you on one condition,” he says.

 

“Anything,” Ross replies without thinking, just desperate to see this date through.

 

“You grow your hair back after the wedding.”

 

“Deal,” the brunet says and takes Jim’s phone when it’s handed to him. He types his number in and gives it back. But just as Jim is about to pull away, Ross leans in and pecks him on the cheek. He then turns and walks to the front to pay for his haircut on his card and leave Jim a nice tip as well. 

 

Jim stands frozen in shock, a hand covering his cheek where Ross had kissed him, blushing madly as Ross turns and gives him a saucy grin and a wink before waving and walking out the door. 

 

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” Caroline breaks the silence. 

 

Demelza giggles. “I think it all turned out so well!”

 

“Yeah,” Jim says, still in a daze. “He’s certainly something.”

 

He doesn’t seem to mind the girls laughing at him or the fact that he’s still staring into space with his hand on his cheek. Jim is just happy that he’s got a date this weekend with the most gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes on. But suddenly he thinks of something important and quickly turns to Demelza.

 

“Hey, Dem,” he says while running his fingers through his wavy blond locks. “Do I need a haircut before the wedding, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr at sionnach-alainn! (: And in case you were wondering what haircut I had envisioned for Ross, look up Aidan Turner on This Morning back in March of 2015.


End file.
